Nightmares
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Bunnymund tiene pesadillas. Y solo Jack está alrededor.


**¡ESTOY TAAAN FELIIIZ! ¡MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE BUNNY/JACK COMPLETAMENTE MÍA! ¡AHHH NO ME LA PUEDO CREER! (Bueno, técnicamente es mi primera historia en español porque había publicado un drabble en inglés pero ¡qué más dan los tecnicismos!) ¡ME ENCANTA, ME QUEDO LARGO Y PROFUNDO! Bueno, eso es lo que creo ¡Y SE QUE LES GUSTARA! O al menos eso creo (¡qué indecisa soy xD)**

**Esta historia la hice primero pensando en un especial por el día del padre (Bunny y Jack van a hablar de sus padres aquí) pero después los giros se dieron ¡y salió con un poco de romance! ¡ah genial! TAMBIEN en este one-shot quería poner un poco de Bunny inestable.**

**No sé ustedes, pero me desespera que SIEMPRE sea Jack el débil, traumado y desprotegido. Es decir ¡claro que tuvo sus 300 años de soledad! pero según los libros (o al menos lo que encontré en internet) Bunny sobrevivió a un genocidio ¿quien olvida eso? quise explorar ese lado más profundo de conejo sin dejar de lado su orgullo ¡Y aquí está! **

**¡Oh! después de los (0o0o0o0) son recuerdos xD**

**Disclaimer.-Los personas son de Dreamworks.**

* * *

**Nightmares**

E. Aster Bunnymund había tenido pesadillas.

No eran recientes, claro que no, llevaba mucho tiempo teniéndolas. Comenzaron cuando era apenas más grande que un cachorro y el último de su especie.

Haber sobrevivido a un genocidio deja marcas increíblemente profundas. Recordaba con perfecta claridad cómo todo su clan repentinamente fue atacado por esos monstruos negros que arrasaban con lo que tocaran. Recordaba su miedo, su terror, desesperación e impotencia. Gritaba en las noches con las imágenes de guerra, sangre, masacre, sollozos, llantos y súplicas.

Quedó completamente solo y esa soledad terminó de marcarlo. Había tanto silencio, tanto miedo y tanta incertidumbre. De su amorosa familia, de su querida tribu, no había quedado nada. Y ahora tenía que sobrevivir, vagando de un lado al otro, temiendo por su vida y esperando que no pasara nada malo.

Año con año, el tiempo pasaba. Y las heridas no se cerraban. No era fácil asumir que toda su gente había sido cruelmente asesinada, vivir con ese recuerdo, con ese dolor. Sostener entre sus patas el boomerang que fue de su padre y recordar con añoranza a su familia. Sobrevivir, escapando de sus agresores, escondiéndose y siempre, siempre, manteniendo la esperanza.

Pero las pesadillas no se iban y aún así cuando era fiero en el día, por la noche, los recuerdos de esa masacre causaban trastornos en su mente. Gritos, sudor, espasmos y desesperación antes de abrir los ojos buscando consuelo en la luz de la luna. Y la Luna siempre le regresaba una mirada conciliadora, instándole a dormir un poco más, calmándolo para que descansara. Ayudándolo a mantener esperanza.

Esperanza de que las cosas iban a mejorar. Era algo que había aprendido de su padre, la persona que más quiso y admiró y al cual perdió desgarradoramente. Se aferró a las enseñanzas de su gente como lo único importante y sobrellevó sus miedos, sus dolores, sus pesadillas y su sufrimiento, todo por honrar a su difunto pueblo.

Al momento en que fue convocado Guardián de la Esperanza, las cosas realmente mejoraron. Es cierto, los demás guardianes no eran pookas, pero estaba al fin acompañado. Tener esperanza al final había rendido sus frutos.

Y al momento en que se dio cuenta de eso casi todos sus miedos se desvanecieron. El miedo a la muerte, a la soledad, a la incertidumbre, a estar perdido. Todo se iba yendo. Las pesadillas también casi se fueron.

_Casi._

Porque había ocasiones en que esas pesadillas volvían. Bunnymund ahora repartía esperanza en el mundo y sobretodo a través de su Pascua. Pero ese conejo orgulloso tenía sus momentos de miedo. Tenía miedo de fallarle a los niños que le habían encargado cuidar, miedo de no poder vencer a Pitch, miedo de ver caer a sus compañeros Guardianes de la misma forma en que vio caer a su clan y miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Y era en esas ocasiones que las pesadillas regresaban. Su subconsciente gritándole que debía ser valiente haciéndole recordar su peor etapa hace ya siglos.

Bunnymund era un orgulloso de primera. Podía tener miles de pesadillas y aún no hablar del tema. Una de las razones era que las pesadillas eran la forma más clara que tenía la mente para decirte que algo andaba mal, y jamás admitiría a los demás guardianes cualquier tipo de debilidades que tuviera física o emocionalmente. Los Guardianes había conocido a un orgulloso guerrero pooka que sobrevivió por ingenio, coraje y valor al exterminio de su raza y se mantuvo vivo por esas mismas cualidades. Esos Guardianes no tenían idea del pequeño cachorro que corrió despavorido entre los túneles de las madrigueras ocultándose y rezando que no lo encontraran, escondiéndose entre los matorrales para sobrevivir y llorando en las noches por el frio y el hambre. No. No iba a quitar la imagen erguida y digna que sus compañeros tenían de él, al contrario, la iba a mantener.

En segundo, porque si había pesadillas, Pitch podía estar detrás de ellas, o al menos fortalecerse de ese miedo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo despertarse agitado y saber que eso fortalecía a tu enemigo, como para además agregarle la humillación de pedirle ayuda a los demás guardianes para enfrentarse a ese coco degenerado.

Y en tercero, menos importante pero igualmente relevante para él: siempre quería verse fuerte, valiente y protector. No temeroso, temblante y suplicando ayuda. No era su estilo. No era lo que le enseñaron los pookas. Sencillamente, no admitiría que tenía pesadillas.

Los Guardianes no eran tontos. Bunny podía ser un orgulloso, pero eso no le quitaba las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la expresión de cansancio entre las pupilas verdes. Podía aparentar estar bien, pero no estaba bien. Al principio intentaron ayudarlo, pero el carácter de Bunnymund era explosivo, impulsivo y siempre con tendencias a la pelea. No sabían cómo afrontarlo cuando se ponía a la defensiva y hablar de qué andaba mal con él lo ponía inmediatamente de malas.

Oh, ese carácter era realmente bueno a la hora de pelear contra sombras, fearlings y Pitch. Pero cuando iba dirigido hacia ellos realmente daba miedo y los Guardianes decidieron que si Bunny no quería tocar el tema, pues bien, que no lo tocara. Iban a estar ahí para él, pero no hay manera de ayudar a la gente que no quiere ayuda. Después de unas discusiones, unos gritos y unas peleas todos habían aprendido su lección: no meterse con Bunny. Simplemente había que dejarlo ser. Aparentemente él era lo bastante fuerte como para sobrellevar las cosas por sí solo. Quizá preocuparse por él no era necesario. Fue con esos pensamientos que comenzaron a dejar en paz a Bunny éste se los agradeció infinitamente, suspirando al fin de alivio.

Para sus fortunas Bunny había tenido cada vez menos pesadillas conforme el miedo en el mundo disminuía y más luces brillaban en el globo. Era algo relajante. Ocasionalmente aparecía una ojera aquí o por allá, pero eran pocas y frecuentemente otorgadas por la falta de sueño en los días previos antes de la Pascua.

El propio Bunnymund se había olvidado en parte de sus pesadillas, después de varios siglos de paz y de que las cosas salieran bien.

Hasta una noche…

0o0o0o0o0

"No mires atrás _¡No mires atrás!"_ gritó su padre, mientras empujaba a su hijo primogénito hacia los túneles más angostos de los laberínticos caminos que habían construido los pookas ancestrales.

_Eso intento ¡Eso intento! _Sollozó un pequeño cachorro de pooka. No podía llegarle a la cintura de su alto padre, que medía casi dos metros.

Atrás había quedado su madre. Su tierna y querida madre que le dio un abrazo y después le gritó llena de angustia que se fuera, que escapara. Esa madre que le daba besos en la frente y cosquillas con sus bigotes. Su padre lo jaló para llevárselo no sin antes gritar el nombre de su pareja. Bunny por un momento corrió hacia donde su padre le dijo, deteniéndose para ver ingenuamente si su madre y sus hermanas los habían seguido.

Al voltear, lo que encontró fueron llamas abrasadoras en el pasto verde que había estado pisando segundos antes y una figura que se retorcía en el suelo entre gritos, llantos y lamentos mientras esos corceles negros le inundaban. Por un momento no supo quién era ese cuerpo estrujado… solo por un momento.

_Mamá…_

"¡Corre!" había gritado su padre. Bunny entonces fue bruscamente tumbado por su padre para hacerlo reaccionar. Dos corceles se le acercaron al cachorro pero el padre inmediatamente se puso en medio, lanzando los boomerangs con fuerza que destrozaron momentáneamente a esos seres hechos de pura oscuridad. El segundo de distracción permitió que el cachorro contemplara el lugar donde había estado su agonizante madre y que viera un cuerpo cubierto de llamas, ennegrecido e irreconocible. Cerca, cuerpos más pequeñas.

_No…_ pensó el niño, recordando a sus hermanas siempre cerca de su madre.

"¡Bunnymund corre inmediatamente!"

Y eso hizo. Su padre tiró del pelaje de su hijo y lo jaló. El cachorro saltaba sobre sus patas entre la hierba, escombros y madera buscando un camino. Su padre corría al lado, siempre protegiéndolo, lanzando los boomerangs y de vez en cuando dando golpes él mismo con sus puños.

Había un horrible olor a fuego, cenizas y carne quemada. Paso quemado. Huellas de destrucción por donde sea que miraba. Gritos y sollozos de pookas que buscaban ayuda sin encontrarla, desgarradores llantos de dolor y el relinchido de esos corceles, los llamados fearlings, que arrasaban con cada cosa que tocaban.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus patas estaban demasiado cansadas ¡Nunca había corrido tanto! Intentó detenerse un momento pero los corceles lo rodearon. Su padre le gritó, obligándole a correr más rápido. El niño lloró de sus músculos que comenzaban a desgarrarse por la presión y el uso pero que no podía dejar de usar. Saltó y corrió y sintió cómo todo se quedaba atrás. No había tiempo de pensar, tenía que escapar.

"Mantén la esperanza, hijo. Siempre mantén la esperanza" le dijo su padre, una vez que llegaron al túnel más angosto de toda la madriguera.

_Tengo miedo ¡Tengo miedo!_

Dolor, gritos, llanto, fuego, negro, corceles, relinchidos.

"Algún día esto no será más que un mal recuerdo" le dijo su padre, forzando una sonrisa que sin embargo no le pudo transmitir confianza "Y hasta entonces, tienes que ser fuerte. Tienes que pelar, ser valiente y mantener siempre la esperanza ¿De acuerdo?"

Colocó su pata encima del menudo hombro de su cachorro. Su primogénito. La única familia que le quedaba y el que continuaría con el legado de los pookas.

_Sí…_ sollozó el pequeño, abrumado por todo lo que debía enfrentar ese cachorro _Sí…_

"Corre ¡Corre y no mires atrás! ¡CORRE BUNNYMUND!"

El padre lo sabía, no iba a salir vivo de eso. Nadie, nadie más que ese valiente y tremendamente asustado cachorro que saltaba y corría en ese estrecho túnel, sollozando y llorando y suplicando piedad.

Había caballos relinchando, corriendo para perseguirlo. Su madre, sus hermanas, su padre, sus vecinos, sus tíos, su gente… no quedaba nadie. Solo oscuridad y miedo, dolor, pánico. Una risa maléfica de un hombre con ojos amatistas que se burlaba de su dolor, de su miseria. Que intentaba atraparlo. Intentaba matarlo.

_Mantén la esperanza_. Resonó la voz de su padre en su mente mientras se escondía lo mejor que podía, llorando en silencio y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por el miedo.

_Mantén la esperanza_.

"Algún día esto no será más que un sueño. Y hasta entonces, tienes que ser fuerte"

_¡No quiero ser fuerte! _

Bunny

_¡No!_ Gritó el niño

¡Bunny!

_¡Papá! ¡Mamá! _

Bunnymund

_¡No! ¡PAPÁ!_

0o0o0o0o0

"¡BUNNY!"

El conejo despertó jadeante, las sensaciones de sus recuerdos aún sobre si piel negándose a irse. El corazón no dejaba de palpitar como si estuviera corriendo y las piernas le dolían de la misma forma que en su sueño, bueno, su recuerdo. Podía sentir el aroma a fuego, a caos, a miedo y escuchar todavía los gritos de su aterrada madre. Ver a su padre alejarse mientras le daba tiempo de escapar, y jamás volver a verlo. Sentir la humedad del túnel, el miedo a ser encontrado, el llanto que caía por sus mejillas y el dolor de su forzado cuerpo. Podía sentirlo todo.

Pero no estaba ahí. Ya no era ese pooka cachorro. Era un Guardián, el guardián de la esperanza. Habían pasado siglos de aquello. Respiró tranquilamente para recobrar la calma. Estaba oscuro, era su alcoba en la madriguera. Podía sentir la suave cama por debajo de su cuerpo y el escaso sudor que cubría el pelaje.

Y de repente, sintió una mano delicada y bastante fría que acariciaba su mejilla, seguida de otra mano que le retiraba unas cuantas lágrimas.

_Maldición._

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se sentó dándole la espalda. Escuchó cómo el cuerpo a su lado imitó parte de su movimiento. Encorvado de manera en que podía ocultar el llanto, recuperó la noción del tiempo, del lugar y de la situación.

Había vivo más de doscientos años sin pesadillas.

¿Por qué, precisamente ahora, tenían que volver?

"¿Bunny?" Jack estaba sentado en la cama, viendo la espalda encorvada del conejo y preguntándose qué le había pasado.

Se había recostado en la cama después de desearle buenas noches y darle un corto beso. Era enero, eso significaba que los dos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus respectivos deberes. Bunny comenzaba con los preparativos más básicos para la Pascua y Jack tenía que cubrir de nieve la mitad del planeta.

En la tarde, no obstante, unas pesadillas de Pitch habían aparecido en el Caribe causando estragos entre los niños de la playa. Los Guardianes como siempre fueron a pelear. Pero ese clima era la debilidad de Jack y el chico no fue muy útil en esa ocasión. Cuando su debilidad fue notoria, el rey de las pesadillas intentó darle un tiro de gracia. Jack era listo y fuerte y salió bien librado de eso. Solamente un corte en el hombro que bajaba por su brazo. No era muy largo ni profundo y un vendaje fue más que suficiente. Bunny se había mostrado muy preocupado, pero pensó que una vez que estuvieran recostados en la madriguera, sanos y salvos, se relajaría.

No pasó así.

Bunny seguía dándole la espalda, pero podía ver cómo temblaba y se encorvaba aún más de ser posible. Daba la impresión de que iba a derrumbarse. Escuchaba de vez en cuando pequeños gemidos fuertemente reprimidos y que aún así, escapan de su boca. Cuando se despertó por los movimientos bruscos de Bunny y sus gritos desesperados le inundaron un miedo inmenso. Pero no había arena negra encima de Bunny. Eran pesadillas propias del conejo y se preguntó porqué su querido canguro podría estar así.

"Cálmate Bunny. No pasa nada" le dijo, inclinándose cerca de él colocando su mano encima de su hombro. Pero Bunny se movió bruscamente alejándose de su toque como si pudiera quemarle. Eso le dolió al espíritu invernal.

"No te acerques" le dijo Bunny de forma amenazante.

Bunny sabía que Jack no se merecía esto. Solamente estaba preocupado por él y era normal. Siempre le gustaba saber que era especial para el chico, pero no en ésta ocasión. No ahora que se veía demasiado vulnerable frente a la persona que más le importaba.

No Jack… cualquiera menos Jack…

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Jack con voz ligeramente ofendida.

Las orejas de Bunny hasta ese momento en alerta, descendieron golpeando su espalda. Jack estaba enternecido, viéndolo de esa forma se veía tremendamente vulnerable y eso le instó a acercarse nuevamente a él. Bunny, otra vez, se apartó. Con un bufido Jack se sentó al lado de Bunny a cierta distancia.

"¿Mal sueño?"

Bunny no dijo nada, pero no era necesario que dijera nada. Sus acciones, su lenguaje corporal, _sus gritos_ lo confirmaban.

Jack echó la cabeza hacia atrás de forma que pudo ver el techo cubierto de tierra con ramas que creaban hermosas flores invernales. Bunny siempre procuraba que la habitación que compartían fuera un poco fresca, para la comodidad de Jack. El espíritu del invierno contempló los jazmínes un momento antes de continuar.

"Yo también tuve un papá" empezó Jack, recordando que Bunny estuvo gritando muchas veces por su padre "Era un hombre muy trabajador. Le encantaba mucho cuando eran días libres y podía llevarme a mí y a mi hermana de paseo por el bosque. Creo que te hubiera agradado bastante, siempre me decía que debía ser más responsable y menos juguetón" sonrió ante el recuerdo que era muy distante "Viajaba mucho, era mercader. Podía pasar meses sin verlo y siempre había riesgo de que nunca volviera. Pero siempre lo hacía. Lo prometía cada vez que se iba y siempre cumplía su promesa"

La imagen de su padre hizo que Jack cerrara los ojos por un momento. Él se parecía a su padre, pero obviamente era más pequeño y delgado. Su padre siempre le daba charlas sobre la responsabilidad y de que debía tomarse en serio sus obligaciones, porque sería algún día padre de familia. Ese día jamás llegó, pero se preguntó si su padre hubiera estado orgulloso de que él fue responsable al menos para cuidar a su hermana. Lo extrañaba, claro, murió cuando su padre estaba de viaje. Pero de una forma que no comprendía, él sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso de lo que era ahora, un guardián.

"¿Cómo era tu padre?" quizá se había aventurado a lanzar esa pregunta muy rápido, lo supo cuando Bunny se encogió nuevamente. Pero después de resoplar, Bunny contestó.

"Fuerte" dijo "Un pooka muy valiente. Demasiado valiente. Siempre quise ser como él"

Cualquier niño ve a su padre como la imagen que debe imitar. Y Bunny no fue la excepción. Pero le habían arrebatado a su padre cuando era muy niño y no le quedaba nada más que el recuerdo lejano, cada vez más borroso, de su gente y de su familia. Costumbres que se iban perdiendo, memorias que se iban olvidando, un pasado cada vez más lejano.

Jack miró a su compañero y asintió. La explicación de Bunny fue muy áspera hasta cierto punto. Lanzando cualidades sin querer ahondar en detalles.

"¿Y…?" lo alentó a que continuara hablando. Bunny no dijo nada más.

Jack intentó acercarse nuevamente y Bunny se puso de pie saltando hacia la esquina. Jack resopló con un poco de enfado ¡Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar! Pero cierto conejo comenzaba a ponerse difícil y no sabía si soportaría ese trato más tiempo.

"No quiero hablar de eso" Bunny al fin tomó la palabra "Sólo… vuelve a dormir"

Pero si había una cualidad que los dos compartían era la que generaba muchas veces discusiones: terquedad. Jack Frost, sencillamente, sería incapaz de irse a dormir sabiendo que su pareja estaba vulnerable. Si Bunny no quería hablar del tema, estaba bien, pero que no se le ocurriera pensar que por eso iba a dejarlo solo.

"Claro que no" negó con la cabeza, cruzando los brazo frente al pecho "Yo aquí me quedo como compañía"

Bunny emitió un ruido semejante a un gruñido, pero Jack no se inmutó.

"¡No seas necio ahora! No estoy de humor para soportarte" por un momento le miró de reojo y después volvió a darle la espalda "¡Sólo duérmete de una vez!"

"No" y sonaba demasiado firme "Estaré aquí, sentado y despierto hasta que regreses a la cama. Pero no diré nada"

Se encogió de hombros, como diciendo _solo esto puedo hacer_. Bunny volvió a gruñir pero no se movió ¿Por qué Jack era tan terco?

Así pasó el tiempo, fácil unos diez minutos. Las manecillas del reloj haciendo ruido mientras el segundero avanzaba en su eterno andar que no tomaba en cuenta ni las acciones ni emociones de las personas. Bunny estaba en la esquina, inclinado y con la espalda encorvada aún, intentando ocular los temblores de un llanto que simplemente se negaba a abandonarlo; y Jack estaba en la cama, sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a que el orgullo le bajara un poco a su compañero, solo lo suficiente como para poder acercársele.

La tensión en el ambiente era evidente. Pero después de quince minutos Jack sencillamente supo que era demasiado. Ese día la habitación estaba más fría de lo normal, supuso que sería porque como él estaba enfadado, había ocasionado ese declive de la temperatura accidentalmente. Se puso de pie con pasos lentos, el movimiento del colchón hizo que Bunny pensara que al fin se había recostado, pero ¡claro que no! Jack agarró una manta y caminó hacia la esquina. Bunny no reaccionó hasta sentir la suave tela caliente encima de su cuerpo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar tu sesión de llanto?" le preguntó Jack, comenzando a caminar despacio alrededor de la cama "Porque, déjame decirte, ocultándolo lo haces más obvio"

No le gustaba para nada verlo en ese estado, pero ya que cierto conejo era demasiado obstinado como para hablar por su cuenta, tendría que sacarle la verdad por otros métodos.

"Cállate" gruñó "¡Tú no sabes nada!"

"No me dices nada" su voz sonaba sentida "Así que debo resignarme a verte sufrir en silencio porque no confías en mí"

Bunny se encogió. Sabía que podía confiar en Jack. Pero…

Volteó para verlo de reojo. Jack estaba viendo fijamente hacia donde él estaba. No tenía puesta la sudadera, sólo unos pantalones azules que Norte le había dado (junto con un guardarropa completo, cabe destacar) sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo de tierra. Su mirada era entre curiosa, sentida y ansiosa, una combinación extraña.

Pero lo que más miró fue ese vendaje sobre su hombro, ocultando la herida.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"¡Jack!" gritó Norte.

El chico volteó pero no vio nada. Solo sintió.

Sintió su piel siendo desgarrada y el dolor que comenzaba a quemarlo.

"¡AHH!" Bunny solo supo del ataque cuando Jack emitió un alarido de dolor. Pitch maldijo por haber fallado ¡debió darle al corazón! Pero el espíritu del invierno estaba ya cayendo al suelo sujetándose el hombro herido.

Jack estaba rodeado de pesadillas, herido y adolorido, gimiendo por lo bajo mientras caía hacia el suelo desde una gran altura. Sombra alrededor, un grito, un jadeo, negro, azul, oscuro, llanto…

…como esa noche de fuego, siglos atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bunny se estremeció y miró hacia otro lado, sin querer presenciar más esa herida en el hombro de Jack. Había sido tan aterrador. Bunny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Jack estaba en peligro. Las heridas causadas por arena negra duelen mucho más que las causadas por cuchillos o pistolas. Jack estaba jadeando de dolor, pero afortunadamente, la herida no fue seria.

Sin embargo, el panorama desalentador, los gritos, la risa de Pitch… le hicieron recordar a su familia, a su gente. Él no había estado al tanto de Jack. Pudieron haberlo matado. Y él no hubiera podido hacer nada. Pudo perder a Jack, de la misma forma que perdió todo en el pasado.

Ese miedo, había despertado nuevamente sus pesadillas. Le estaban indicando que _casi _había fallado. De haber sido más valiente, más fuerte, más atento Jack no estaría para nada herido. Él estaría completamente bien.

"Confío en ti" dijo Bunny al fin. _Pero no confío en mí_, pensó, sin moverse en ningún momento.

"No lo demuestras" Jack dio un salto flotando para tocar los jazmines en el techo. Los suaves pétalos se llenaron de una capa sumamente delgada de escarcha, que más bien parecía rocío brillante de intrincado diseño.

"Lo sé" Bunny suspiró. Ciertamente estaba más calmado. Dio la media vuelta y miró hacia Jack, que seguía contemplando las flores bajo la escasa luz de la luna.

"¿Es algo de lo que quieres hablar?"

"No realmente"

"¿Cómo era tu padre?" insistió el espíritu del invierno.

"Ya te lo dicho. Fuerte y valiente"

"No" replicó, mirándolo desde el techo "¿Cómo era _realmente_?"

Bunny encontraba a veces molesto que Jack lo conociera tan bien. Al final se movió mirándolo de frente, pero con la cabeza baja hacia el suelo. Rastros de lágrimas habían quedado en sus bigotes y no quería que nadie las viera.

_Orgulloso testarudo_ pensó Jack. Le encantaría ser de mayor utilidad, pero ese maldito ego era una barrera muy eficiente.

"Un gran pooka" suspiró, dejando caer los hombros, dando los primeros indicios de que comenzaba a rendirse "Siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que necesitábamos, mi madre y mis hermanas. Era muy respetado en la tribu, mi gente sabía que él era de palabra. Comenzó a entrenarme ¿sabes? desde que era muy pequeño. Me enseñaba de todo. Él debió ser guardián de la esperanza ¡tenía mucha más fe que yo! Demasiada… él me enseñó"

Jack había mantenido su mirada fija en Bunny mientras él hablaba. No le pasó de alto ninguna reacción, ninguna facción, gesto o cómo su voz se adecuaba al lenguaje corporal. Estaba orgulloso de su padre y podía verse que siempre le quiso demasiado. Como también podía verse que lo extrañaba, al menos en esa noche, lo extrañaba.

Jack no sabía tanto del pasado de Bunny como le gustaría. Sabía que era el último pooka y que había sufrido mucho por perder a su gente. Pero ¿los detalles? Nunca. Solo una vez Tooth le habló del tema por error, creyendo que Bunny le contó toda la historia. "Era muy niño cuando sufrió todo eso ¿no crees?" el hada inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando dos ojos azules le miraron con horror. Le encantaría poder ayudar a Bunny a superar todo su pasado. Pero tristemente, no iba a poder si el conejo no le permitía.

"No lo creo" Jack descendió del techo con una pequeña florecilla blanca en sus manos "Nadie más que tu merecía ser el guardián de la esperanza"

Y Bunny lo sabía. En sus momentos más fuertes, más orgullosos, más intensos… él estaba orgulloso de su deber, su misión, su propósito. La cargaba con honor y valor. Pero en esos momentos que la vulnerabilidad lo sobrepasaba, las dudas acogen la mente. El miedo hace estragos en los pensamientos, una de las tantas armas a favor de Pitch. Y si bien no estaba el coco presente esa noche, sí lo estaba su obra: un miedo antiguo e intenso.

Jack no recordaba haber visto nunca a Bunny tan vulnerable, sensible y decaído ¡Y llevaban juntos 148 años! Realmente, él era un pooka demasiado fuerte.

"No conociste a mi padre" continuó Bunny "No podrías saberlo"

"Pero sé que eres único Bunnymund" agregó "Después de todo ¿cuántas personas sobreviven a un genocidio y mantienen la fe?"

Horror, gritos, llantos, lamentos, fuego, cenizas, olores, gemidos, chillidos, alaridos, estruendo, espadas, súplicas, horror, pérdida, dolor, velocidad, inseguridad, miedo, pánico.

Eso era un genocidio.

¿Cómo es que lo había sobrevivido?

"No quería hablar de esto"

Aprovechando que el conejo ésta vez no hizo ademán de esconder el llanto que muy probablemente iba emerger, Jack comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos, pensados y cuidadosos. Colocó tiernamente una mano sobre la espalda encorvada –seguramente ya muy adolorida –y comenzó a guiarlo de forma suave hacia la cama.

Bunny se dejó hacer. Estaba ya demasiado abatido y débil. No le gustaba nada su condición actual. Pero…. ¿qué iba a poder hacer?

"No pasará nada. Tienes que creer en mí" Jack no se dio cuenta hasta después de que esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que usó para calmar a su hermana tantos siglos atrás. Inconscientemente cada vez que su gente más amada estaba triste, confundida, perdida o atormentada, aparecían. Emergían de sus labios cargadas de una confianza que actuaba como bálsamo para los receptores. Suponía ahora que era parte de su poder y magia de un guardián, pero no pensó más en el asunto. Fueran las palabras que fueran, el caso era que Bunny estuviera bien.

Y Bunny estaba al fin sentado en la cama, decaído aún pero más accesible. No lloraba, más sus ojos se veían tristes y su cuerpo era un grito de atención andante. Acongojado, Jack tomó asiento a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

Bunny miró a Jack de reojo ¿Creer en él? Ciegamente.

"¿Desde hace cuándo tienes pesadillas?" la pregunta fue tranquila y fluida. Sin presiones.

"Desde que mi familia murió" admitió al fin a alguien más. Lo que los demás guardianes no consiguieron en toda su existencia, Jack lo estaba llevando a cabo en una noche "Disminuyeron con el tiempo. Ahora solo aparecen… cuando estoy realmente asustado"

"¿Y de qué tienes miedo, Bunny?"

En la mente del chico no podía caber alguna cosa a la que ese conejo de 1.80 maestro del _tai chí_ y pudiera tenerle miedo.

Bunny miró a Jack de reojo. Maldita sea ¿Porqué sus ojos azules, cargados de preocupación, eran tan hermosos?

Resopló. Verdaderamente no quería decirlo.

Admitirlo en voz alta.

Pero…

Sin decir nada, Bunny levantó una de sus patas y la estiró hacia Jack. La colocó suavemente, apenas rozando la piel vendada, señalando una herida que ya casi había cicatrizado y que no le causaba malestar al chico.

Jack abrió los ojos, entendiendo inmediatamente.

"Pudo ser peor" dijo el conejo en voz baja.

"No" negó Jack inmediatamente "E incluso si así fuera. Sería mi culpa, no la tuya"

Bunny ésta vez gruñó, sin apartarse al menos.

"¡Por supuesto que hubiera sido mi culpa!" gritó al fin, liberando la tensión y las emociones contenidas "¿Qué te prometí hace 140 años, eh, cuando decidimos unirnos como pareja? ¡Qué siempre iba a protegerte!"

"¡Yo te prometí lo mismo!"

"¡Cállate! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si Pitch no hubiera fallado, si tú no te hubieras movido a tiempo?! ¡Yo ni siquiera _sabía_ lo que estaba pasando, maldita sea! ¡Debí estar más al pendiente!"

Más al pendiente, más alerto, más atento… notar las señales, los gritos. Haber visto las sombras desde el principio.

Como ese día en que vio sombras alrededor, y no dijo nada. Y horas después, ya no había nada por lo cual vivir.

Jack estaba estático. Por un lado se sentía halagado de que Bunny se preocupara tanto por él y tomara tan en serio su seguridad. Pero por el otro, sabía que esa carga demasiado pesada ya estaba causándole problemas. Había que liberarlo de alguna manera.

Bunny no esperaba que Jack comprendiera un ápice de lo que había dicho. Pero cuando sus brazos helados lo envolvieron en un abrazo que era extrañamente cálido (_Friálido_ como Jack lo bautizó) el corazón latió de alegría y se calmó mucho más de lo que había pensado calmarse en esa noche.

"No tienes que preocuparte tanto" le dijo entonces, sin soltarlo aún "Mi seguridad siempre será más culpa mía que tuya. Sé que quieres cuidarme, Bunny, pero luchamos contra sombras y maldades casi todos los días. Salir herido de vez en cuando es inevitable"

Bunny iba a replicar, pero Jack le ganó.

"Y no puedes mantenerme apartado del conflicto. Soy un guardián, es mi deber pelear por defender a los niños. Y lo será hasta el fin de los tiempos" evitó decir _hasta que muera_ por lo sensible que estaba demostrando ser el tema.

Bunny maldijo pero Jack no le entendió por lo atropellado de las palabras, cargadísimas de su acento australiano. Se apartó un poco, contemplándolo fijamente. Las facciones, las expresiones, los ojos, el cabello…

Sonrió débilmente mientras recordaba el pasado. Se había llevado tan mal con Jack. Si después de la tormenta del '68 le hubieran dicho que terminaría amándolo locamente hasta convertirlo en su pareja hubiera tirado de loco al propio cupido (¡y vaya que nada se le escapa a ese ángel con cuernos!) pero la vida da vueltas, y le golpeó en su orgullo, y ahora lo golpeaba más demostrándole debilidades a Jack.

"Eres un maldito presumido ¿Lo sabías?"

Jack se echó a reír ¡eso ya sonaba como a Bunny!

"Eso me han dicho" se encogió de hombros.

Y lo abrazó otra vez, enterrándose en aquel friálido pelaje que tanto adoraba y sintiéndose muy bien consigo mismo por conseguir ayudar a la persona/pooka más importante de su vida.

"Te quiero" dijo Jack "Y no tienes que ocultarme estas cosas"

"Orgullo compañero. Orgullo"

"Bueno, dicen que el amor verdadero rompe el orgullo ¿no?"

Bunny maldijo y ésta vez Jack le entendió. Se echó a reír por la reacción, nada alejada de lo que se esperaba de su canguro de pascua.

"¡Ya regresa a dormir, mocoso!" Bunny juguetonamente lo tumbó en la cama y se recostó a su lado. Con una pata lo mantuvo cerca y abrazado, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir por el momento. Jack sonrió y no replicó mientras se acomodaba cerca de su pareja.

"Bunny"

"¿Mmh?"

"No fue tu culpa"

Los ojos verdes vieron en la oscuridad una absoluta sinceridad en su compañero y eso le sorprendió.

"¿El qué?"

"El genocidio" se encogió un poco pero Jack siguió hablando "Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Sobreviviste porque ibas a cuidar a los niños algún día. Y sé que tu padre, y toda tu tribu están completamente orgulloso de ti, viéndote desde otro plano"

Bunnymund claro que había pensado en eso. Pero nadie se lo había dicho.

"Gracias Jack"

"Es la verdad. Y la próxima vez que tengas pesadillas… no te cierres tanto, por favor. No digo que dejes de ser orgulloso. Sólo déjate ayudar de vez en cuando"

"Lo tendré en mente, compañero"

"Buenas noches"

"Buena noche"

"Te quiero"

Jack escondió su rostro en el pecho del pooka como para reafirmar esa última frase. Bunny lo acercó más y asintió débilmente.

"Y yo a ti" susurró, aspirando el aroma de nieve fresca de sus cabellos blancos.

La respiración suave de Jack sobre su pelaje al ritmo de su corazón inmediatamente comenzó a calmarlo.

"_Algún día esto no será más que un sueño"_

Fueron las palabras de su padre. Palabras llenas de sabiduría que miraban con esperanzas un futuro mejor. Él había tenido razón. Era un mal sueño, pero solamente eso. La realidad era distinta.

En el sueño Bunny era débil e incompetente y lloraba por haber perdido a toda su gente amada. En la realidad era el terco y orgulloso conejo que jamás demostraba debilidades en público a nadie, considerado un pilar de fortaleza interminable.

En el sueño Bunny era un destrozado cachorro que vagaba enteramente perdido en un mundo hostil con miedo y sin la certeza de lo qué le depararía el futuro. En la realidad, era el conejo de pascua que conocía al mundo como la palma de su mano repartiendo una esperanza absoluta en el futuro a los niños.

En el sueño, todo de alguna forma lucía como si fuera su culpa. En la realidad, nada era su culpa.

Ciertamente, era solo un mal sueño. Una mala jugada de su mente que le seguía recordando algunos temores lejanos, para que no se olvidara de quién era, de dónde vino y que cuidara lo que tenía.

"_Y hasta entonces tienes que ser fuerte"_

¿Fuerte? E. Aster Bunnymund era todas las definiciones de fortaleza encarnadas en un cuerpo. Fuerte, hábil, resistente, astuto, poderoso. Él era de todo un poco, incluso necio y orgulloso. Y se mantuvo de pie contra el mundo por siglos hasta conquistar una vida pacífica. Sufrió en absoluto silencio siempre, sin perder la fe de un mejor mañana, pero sufriendo al final de cuentas.

La recompensa no obstante había sido muy buena, estaba descansando plácidamente en sus brazos.

Jack sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Bunny relajarse. Supo entonces que no iba a tener más pesadillas en un buen tiempo.

Bunny era fuerte, resistente, poderoso.

Pero esa noche conoció un lado más profundo de Bunny. Sus miedos más internos, las heridas lejanas que a veces seguían causándole daño. Si Bunny se lo permitía, él personalmente sanaría esas heridas. Así como Bunnymund había sanado su corazón.

Hizo un poco más de frío en la habitación cuando la satisfacción del espíritu invernal alcanzó su cúspide. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó.

Siguieron abrazados, acurrucados uno en el otro, descansando.

Esa noche era sólo de los dos.

* * *

**¿Se notó que no tenía NI IDEA de qué poner al final? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¡Pues ya ni modo! xD**

**¡Gracias por leer y NO OLVIDEN dejar su hermoso, lindo y apreciado REVIEW!**


End file.
